


All I Ever Wanted

by devictor23



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devictor23/pseuds/devictor23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving is always better than receiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I did. I'm obsessed with Christmas and Gallavich so why not combine them? Let me know how much you loved or hated it.

Ian wasn't really good at wrapping presents, that was Debbie's strong suit, but he did his best to make the gift look special. As Ian heard the front door open, he made a mad dash to hide what he was doing. Tomorrow was Christmas and even though Mickey hated the holidays, Ian wanted to make the day special for him. He didn't want Mickey to see him wrapping his gift, so he hid everything under the couch as fast as he could. This would be their first Christmas together since they moved into their apartment and Ian wanted to celebrate. Although Mickey didn't want him to, he let Ian to decorate their apartment. There was a wreath on the door, tinsel surrounding the living room, and even a small Christmas tree in the corner, decorated with the crafts Liam made at school. The place wasn't the best, but it was home. As Mickey walked through the door, Ian tried to not look guilty, pretending to watch tv.

“Man it's cold as fuck in here." Mickey said walking over to the thermostat. He needed to crank the heat up. “The slumlord still ain't fix this yet." 

“I called him again this morning. Voicemail said he's still out for the holidays." Ian says turning away from the tv to look at Mickey.

“Man fuck him and the holidays, we need heat." Mickey said joining Ian on the couch, taking the blanket Ian had over him.

“You're starting to sound like a real Scrouge Mick. Where's your Christmas spirit at?" Ian said pulling the blanket over both of them. He wasn't about to freeze his ass off.

“I think you got enough for both of us." Mickey said, reaching for the remote on the coffee table, trying to change the channel before Ian grabbed to remote back.

“Why the fuck are we watching this?" Mickey asks. The kids that were singing were really annoying. 

“Because I like Frosty the snowman, he's fucking badass. I wish I had a magical hat." Ian said turning the volume up to annoy Mickey more.

“He's a pile of fucking snow." Mickey laughed out. “Now Santa, he's a fucking badass man."

Ian just looked at Mickey in disbelief. He thought Mickey hated holidays.

“What?" Mickey asked when Ian just stared at him in a confused way.

“I thought you hated everything about holidays Mick." Ian said.

“I do, but who else do you know can sneak into someone's house, steal their food, and not get caught." Mickey asks. He hated everything about the holidays but he respected Santa for being such a badass.

“Frank." Ian laughed out. “So does that make him a badass too?"

“Naw man, Frank is just........ Frank." Mickey said.  
Smiling just as hard as Ian.

As the show went to commercial, Ian noticed all the happy people they were showing on tv, laughing and smiling while receiving gifts. He knew Mickey didn't do gifts, but he really didn't want to wait until tomorrow to give Mickey his gift. He put a lot of time and effort into it, and he hoped Mickey liked it. Turning off the tv, Ian turned to Mickey ready to talk.

“Why did you turn it off, it was getting good?" Mickey asks turning towards Ian.

“I know you didn't want anything, but I got you a present." Ian said. Reaching under the couch, Ian grabbed the box he was wrapping before Mickey came home.

“Man you know I didn't want anything." Mickey said taking the box from Ian. It was wrapped in shiny gold paper with a red bow on top.

“I know, I know. I just figured that you deserve something special." Ian said looking at the box. He wasn't really good at wrapping gifts, but it still looked nice.

“What is it?" Mickey asked as he shook the box by his ear.

“Read the card first, then I'll tell you." Ian said handing Mickey the card that was attached to the box.

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I know you hate Christmas  
But this is for you

You may think this is gay  
Or a little bit strange  
But I confess my love to you  
With this ring

As Mickey finished reading the card, he looked back at Ian, then back at the box. Taking the wrapping paper off, and slowly opening the box, Mickey pulled out a ring case. 

“Gallagher, I'm not going to marry you." Mickey said in a calm voice, handing Ian back the box.

“Mick, trust me I know." Ian said with a chuckle. “That's why it's a promise ring."

“Promise ring?" 

“Yeah. It's a gift from me to you Mickey. It's a symbol of my love to you." Ian said taking the ring out the box. “Now give me your hand."

“Gallagher this is really gay. You know that right?" Mickey asked as Ian took hold of his left hand.

“Yeah I know, but I'm sure we can fight anyone who has something stupid to say." Ian said with a soft smile on his lips.

“Guess you have a point." Mickey said looking at the ring in Ian's hand. He couldn't believe this was really happening.

“Mickey I love you, don't know why but I do. Even though you might not say it a lot, I know you love me too. Regardless of what people say or do, I'll stand by you and love you forever. I promise you, with this ring." Ian said sliding the ring on Mickey's ring finger. 

Looking at Ian, Mickey couldn't help but smile. This was officially the gayest thing he'd ever done, but it was also the happiest he'd ever been as well. He knew Ian loved him, the red head said it often, but looking at the ring made Mickey realize how serious his love was. How serious they were.

“So does this make us boyfriends now?" Mickey asked holding his hand up to the light to see the ring better. It was a nice fucking ring.

“Nope, it just makes you my bitch." Ian said with a huge smile on his face.

“Haha Gallagher, you wish." Mickey said snatching the blanket again. He could just freeze.

“Did you have to get such a nice ring though? Bet it set you back a little." Mickey asked.

“Well only the best for the best." Ian said sliding up against Mickey, once again pulling the blanket over then.

“Now I feel like a jackass for not getting you anything." Mickey said, looking down at Ian who had rested his head on Mickey's shoulder.

“Don't. You're all I ever wanted for Christmas anyway." Ian said reaching up to place a kiss on Mickey's cheek.


End file.
